


One Way Love

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Heejin likes Yerim.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jeon Heejin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jeon Heejin
Kudos: 102





	One Way Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~!! So, this was requested back in December by one of my readers in AFF... I hope the wait was worth it because it's finally here and I hope you enjoy it ^^ 
> 
> This fic is actually the first one I wrote featuring futa/dom Yerim and many of you know that I consider her the perfect sub but I guess she can work both ways :D 
> 
> Without further ado~ Have a happy reading!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Heejin, can you stop staring at her? It’s fucking disturbing…” A girl with recently dyed red hair told the aforementioned while she took out her gym bag from her locker.

“She is just so pretty, Hyun… Look at her. She’s so angelic, so gentle, so…” Heejin was staring at the object of her affections with literal hearts in her eyes.

“Feminine?” Hyunjin finished for her, used to Heejin’s constant rantings about Yerim.

“Yes!! So delicate like a flower, nothing like those disgusting alphas that surround her and want inside her pants… Fucking hate them…” Heejin expressed her distaste for alphas and Hyunjin just sighed in frustration.

“You remember I’m also an alpha, right?” Hyunjin asked her childhood friend slightly offended.

“You’re different, Hyun… You don't reek like them and you aren’t a sex-crazed maniac who wants to knot every omega in school…” Heejin explained.

“Are you sure about that? Just because I’m in a committed relationship with Jiwoo and you’re used to my smell doesn’t mean I’m not like them…” Hyunjin was getting a bit tired of Heejin’s blatant distaste for alphas. Not all of them were terrible. They just had a bad reputation.

“Whatever… Let’s concentrate on Yerim…” Heejin ignored Hyunjin’s words and continued grinning like an idiot while she contemplated the girl of her dreams.

Hyunjin chose not to say anything further as it was in vain once Heejin was in ‘stalker mode’. She waved goodbye at her, knowing that the girl would not even look at her. Hell, and she dared to say all alphas were awful when Heejin was proving to be a very impolite omega who couldn’t even say goodbye to her best friend.

  
Jeon Heejin was an omega in her last year of high school. She was fairly popular because of her striking beauty but she kept mostly to herself because she despised alphas, which was pretty ironic given the fact that she was an omega and it was expected from her to like them. Nobody knew why she hated them so much, yet she was very vocal about her hatred towards them.

If Heejin was being honest with herself. She couldn’t really pinpoint the reason why she disliked alphas so much. Was it their smell? Was it their cockiness? Was it their privilege? Was it because they kept bombarding her with love letters and confessions? Or was it because of a certain appendage they had between their legs? Yes, that was it. She found it repugnant that girls could have dicks. It irked her and it made her nauseous just thinking about a supposedly male appendage dangling between womanly legs.

Because of her ‘beliefs’, it was not surprising that she was crushing on the most feminine omega at school, Choi Yerim. Yerim was every alpha’s fantasy and Heejin’s too, of course. Yerim was the epitome of perfection. She was gorgeous with long wavy brown locks cascading down her shoulders, a radiant smile that put the brightening sun to shame, an athletic but curvaceous figure, just the perfect size of breasts and wide hips for breeding. She was also the student council’s president and every teacher’s pet. 

Heejin could howl like a hungry wolf at the thought of Yerim. In fact, she had done so on more than one occasion much to the embarrassment of Hyunjin and her girlfriend Jiwoo. Still, her silly display of obvious liking towards the beautiful omega had made her presence known and now Yerim acknowledged her existence. As mere acquaintances, though, but Heejin was hopeful.

Heejin was certain that Yerim knew she liked her, if the love letters she left at her locker were not evident enough, it would have to be the poems she recited to her in the hallways. However, she had never received more than a heartwarming smile from Yerim and a thank you. She blamed the hierarchical system for Yerim’s implicit rejection but she wouldn’t give up. One way or another, omega or not omega, Yerim would be hers. It was a promise.

xxx

“Is she gone?” Yerim hid behind her sister Hyejoo the moment she saw Heejin’s approaching figure in the hallway.

“Heejin must be damn stupid. I’m not big enough to hide you, but it seems she bought it… She’s gone, dude.” Hyejoo replied and Yerim frowned at her.

“Don’t call her that… Heejin is just… She’s just naïve…” Yerim blushed as she defended Heejin.

“Naïve? Are you fucking serious, dude? She’s fucking blind… I don’t know how you are able to keep this up… It’s incredible that after all this time she hasn’t noticed that you’re not the sweet omega she thinks you are…” Hyejoo was tired of Yerim’s farce and also tired of Jeon Heejin's unjustified hate for alphas.

“Well, I do try my best, so I’m glad she hasn’t found out… I just don’t want her to hate me!” Yerim defended herself. 

Needless to say, Choi Yerim was not an omega. In fact, she was a pureblood alpha, the strongest of her kind. Furthermore, she was in love with Heejin. She had been for years, actually.

Heejin and Yerim had known each other since elementary school but they were not friends or anything. They were at most classmates. Yet, Yerim’s casual sentiments towards Heejin changed when she experienced her first rut. 

Yerim knew she was an alpha and understood the difference between biological roles but the moment she felt the need to breed an omega and felt the pain in her genitals for not being enveloped by warmth was when she really realized how much of a different role she played in society.

She spent her first rut locked in her room and could only think of Heejin. She didn’t know why she thought of that particular omega, it was not like she didn’t know other omegas. She was friends with a lot of them. So why was her mind only filled with the thought of defiling Heejin? She didn’t know it at the time but now she believed that it was because her alpha had already chosen her as a mate. Since that day, Yerim could only see Heejin, and Heejin didn’t even see her. At least not until they started high school and everything changed, but not for the better. 

At 13 years old, Yerim was already a full-blown alpha. She didn’t act like one, though. She didn’t fit the stereotype. She could very much pass as an omega and that’s why Heejin always thought she was one. It was not something Yerim had done on purpose, it just happened. Still, there was a point in time when Yerim started developing more obvious alpha traits and her behavior slightly changed and it would have changed even more if she hadn’t accidentally heard Heejin talking with her best friend Hyunjin one day.

She heard Heejin telling Hyunjin how much she hated alphas because of their entitlement, how sure of themselves they were, and how awful they smelt. Yerim was surprised at her words and lifted her arm to smell her armpit and realized that what Heejin was saying was true. Heejin may have not noticed her yet, but Yerim knew that she would do anything for her, and she did.

Yerim spent her freshman year acting, behaving, and smelling like an omega much to her sister’s indignation. Still, she didn’t care, she was just doing it for Heejin. Naturally, as time passed, the nonchalant Heejin started manifesting too and she started getting crushes on her classmates, all omegas. But it was not until the end of sophomore year that Yerim caught her attention.

Heejin would lie to herself if she said she hadn’t noticed Yerim before. Yerim was a well-behaved student, kind and thoughtful, and always willing to help others. A goody-two-shoes in her opinion, too good to be true. Because of that, Heejin had some suspicions about her but over time, Yerim continued being the same and she realized that there was no insincerity to her personality, she was just naturally a benevolent person.

That kindness was what attracted her to Yerim first. She started observing her at first because she wanted to catch her being fake but then she became entranced with her and even after confirming that her initial thoughts were wrong, she continued watching her from afar and fangirling every chance Yerim did something for another person.

It was expected that her observations led her to see other things in Yerim, like her beautiful face, luscious hair, and striking body but also her omega conduct. Heejin came to the conclusion that Yerim was the perfect omega and hence, she was the perfect fit for her.

Once she had confirmed her feelings, Heejin spent the past two years blatantly telling Yerim how much she liked her and how much she would like to be her girlfriend unaware that every time she came in contact with Yerim, Yerim felt joyful and miserable at the same time. And now, on the brink of finishing senior year, with an impending heat in the way, things would only get more complicated.

“Dude, listen to me… I promise you once you knot her she will become an alpha loving whore… There’s no way she will hate you…” Hyejoo assured her sister. In her opinion, all omegas just played hard to get, and deep down loved the attention of alphas.

“Please, Hye… Don’t talk about her like that, it’s disrespectful…” Yerim, unlike her sister, really believed that some omegas could harbor bad feelings towards alphas and understood Heejin’s reluctance to associate with them even though she was directly affected by it.

“I’m an alpha, I can do what I want and so can you… Why are you keeping this charade? It was cute at first but it’s getting old, I’m getting old, you’re getting old, she’s getting old… Claim that pussy before someone else does it first…!” Hyejoo simply couldn’t understand the complexity of what Yerim was trying to do by pretending to be someone else.

“That won’t happen. She hates alphas…” Yerim told her offhandedly, unsure of her own words. 

“So what? It’s in her blood, the moment she gets her first heat she will crave for a knot and if I were you I would be there, first in line to fuck her hard…” Hyejoo was just being practical and was pushing Yerim to see her point.

Indubitably, Heejin was one of the few omegas in their grade that hadn’t gotten her first heat yet. It was unusual, but sometimes it happened. Despite her age, it seemed Heejin was to be a late bloomer and as much as Yerim wanted to be there for her when the first wave of heat hit Heejin, it was impossible. Heejin would never let an alpha take her, not even if that alpha was Yerim herself.

“I know for a fact that she is taking suppressants. She will be safe.” Yerim tried to convince herself.

“Bullshit, man. Those things don’t work 100%... Besides, are you safe? What will happen the next time you are in rut? Last time I had to tie you to the bed so you wouldn’t blow your cover and fuck Jeon Heejin in an empty classroom…” Hyejoo crudely reminded her sister as she remembered Yerim becoming a whimpering mess and calling for a mate she didn’t have.

“I’m getting better at controlling it… I’m not an animal…” At this point, Yerim was just fooling herself. 

“Yes, you are… Stop denying yourself… I tell you this because of your own good…” Hyejoo hoped some of her words would reach Yerim’s thick skull. Some way or another she had to realize she was only damaging herself and Heejin in the process by the lie she kept maintaining.

“Hyejoo, I know you mean well but let me handle this.” Despite what she said to her sister, Yerim had been really thinking about her situation. She just needed a little courage to proceed with her plan.

“Man, you’re an alpha, you can’t become all soft just because you want to be in that girl’s good grace. Start acting like you are supposed to… You’re my sister and it pains me watching you fighting against your own nature…” Hyejoo just wanted the best for her sister.

“Hyejoo, we’ve talked about this…” Yerim just wanted to go to class in peace but it appeared that Hyejoo didn’t want to let go of the subject.

“No, Yerim. Do you even know how much damage you are causing to yourself by constricting your penis in those tight ass undergarments? It’s not healthy. You will become sterile!!” If being rational would not make Yerim waver, maybe frightening would help.

“What the fuck? That’s not true…” There was no way underwear could make you infertile, Yerim thought.

“My dude!!! You’re a fool just like your girlfriend… Of course, it’s true… That shit you wear is bad business… If you keep this up, I’m going to tell the folks… They would die if they saw you restraining your cock, wearing skirts, and hiding your smell with cheap vanilla perfume… Please, talk to her, I know she won’t hate you… She loves you…” Hyejoo was sure, as annoying as Heejin was, she would love Yerim either way. 

Everyday Yerim left home with Hyejoo and said goodbye to her parents, dressed in a way that was acceptable for an alpha like herself. Yet, the second she arrived at school, she ran to the nearest restroom, changed her clothes and showered herself in a disgusting aroma to hide her true identity.

“I can’t risk it, Hyejoo. I can’t lose her…” Yerim painfully replied. The thought of not being in Heejin’s proximity, even only as just a friend, scared her.

“You don’t even have her!!! What are you going to do? Pretend forever? Please, wake up…” Hyejoo grabbed her sister firmly by the shoulders and made her look at her.

“I just- I just don’t know what to do… I’ve kept this going on for so long… I’m so used to it that I don’t know how to get out…” Yerim did want to tell Heejin the truth but she didn’t know how to. Heejin would hate her because she was an alpha and also for having lied to her for years.

“You know, dude… Perhaps, you won’t have to do anything…” Hyejoo looked at Yerim sternly.

“What do you mean?” Yerim asked her sister.

“I meant what I said before… I think everything will resolve itself, the moment that girl gets her first heat… She hasn’t fully presented yet and you can fool her but the second she goes into the lust haze, she will recognize you as what you are and if she likes you or loves you as much as she says she does… She will be the one jumping you, not the other way around…” Hyejoo’s words were true. In a way, Yerim could still fool Heejin because she hadn’t fully developed as an omega.

“I don’t know how to feel about that… If that were to happen I don’t know if I would be prepared…” Yerim had not been with anyone despite getting her first rut at 11 years old.

“And that’s on you… I have introduced to you a bunch of omegas and you have made me look bad every time by rejecting them...” Hyejoo reminded her sister.

“I just want Heejin.” Yerim couldn’t bear the thought of being intimate with anyone that was not Heejin. She had loved her for years. No omega could compare to her. No one.

“I know, I know… I’m tired of hearing it… If she is the one for you… You will have her, that’s how it works, so be patient and please stop using those damn undies!!” Hyejoo let go of her sister and slapped her butt teasingly as they made their way over to their next class.

“Okay… Okay!! What do you want me to say?? I’ll take them off right now…” Yerim would certainly just change her underwear if that made her sister stop harassing her. 

“Yeah! Perfect time to go commando… Just when we have Phys. Ed. next… Bet your cock will look extremely appetizing in those sweatpants… Heejin will be thrilled...” Hyejoo mocked Yerim while Yerim blushed at the thought of Heejin getting a glimpse of her member.

“Next time, then?” Yerim uttered in defeat.

“Yeah, by next time you will have already become infertile…” Hyejoo side hugged Yerim and chuckled at her sister’s frightened face.

xxx

Yerim had been pretending to be someone she was not for at least four years and she’s had enough. She would not tell Hyejoo, but she was tired of it and wanted to do something about it. Before the conversation with her sister, she had already formulated a plan and today was the first step into telling Heejin the truth. 

Once she arrived at school, Yerim looked for Heejin everywhere and upon spotting her back as she walked down the hallway, she ran in her direction purposely bumping her shoulder on Heejin. It was time for action.

Heejin turned around and rubbed her shoulder in pain. That had been a powerful hit. Whoever had shoved her must be someone strong. When Heejin was about to complain to the careless person who didn’t even have the decency to apologize, she stopped herself. She was in shock. How come she hadn’t recognized Yerim?

“Yerim…? Is that you…?” Heejin addressed her crush slightly confused because normally she could detect Yerim from long distances.

“Heejin! What a surprise...!! I’m sorry for my carelessness… I was in a hurry...” Yerim lamely lied because if she was indeed in a hurry why was she talking to Heejin? Hopefully, Heejin didn’t notice.

“I almost didn’t recognize you…” Heejin was sniffing the air surrounding Yerim. Something was not quite right.

“Is that so?” Yerim asked knowingly. She had stopped using perfume to hide her natural scent.

“Uhmmm... You smell different today…” Heejin pointed out the obvious.

“Really?” Yerim smirked and was wondering what Heejin would think about her real smell.

“Yeah, I don’t know... Your usual smell is sweet but now you smell acidic…? I don’t know...” Heejin was trying to figure out Yerim’s particular smell.

“Acidic? Like urine?” Yerim could not believe she smelt so bad.

“NO!!! Like the smell of berries, plums, raspberries, and blueberries… Acidic with a tart and sour aftertaste, like a cherry…” Heejin decided she liked Yerim’s smell as she filled her nostrils with more of it.

“What?” Yerim would have not taken Heejin for an odor expert.

“It doesn’t matter. I like it!” Heejin didn’t even question why Yerim smelled different.

“Did you prefer how I smelled before?” Yerim had to make sure.

“Mmmmm… It’s not a matter of preference… I just associated that specific sweet smell with you and now I’ll just have to do it all over again, not a problem! You will always smell delicious to me…” Heejin made googly eyes and Yerim felt her chest constrict the same as her dick.

“Even if I don’t shower for a week?” Yerim was now teasing Heejin.

“Yes! I don’t care…” Heejin was sure that she would like Yerim anyway.

“Heejin, you’re too much…” Yerim sighed and shook her head.

“Does it bother you?” Heejin asked worriedly.

“Not in the way you think…” Yerim felt her ‘test’ had been successful but couldn’t help but think about how much she wanted Heejin.

Heejin looked at Yerim and she seemed distraught. Maybe she could make her forget whatever she was feeling by pushing her buttons like she always did when she was in a good mood. Yerim might not say it in words but the way she smiled at her whenever she came onto her was enough for Heejin to tell she was at least a bit interested. She just didn’t know why she held back despite her constant advances.

“I will engrave your new smell into my mind and I guarantee you that when I get my heat I won’t let anyone touch me. I won’t be lured by the foul smell of an alpha… I will look for your smell and I will find my way to you… You just have to be ready to take care of me…” Heejin ruffled her hair seductively while coming closer to Yerim.

“Ta- ta- ta- take ca- ca- care of yo- yo- you?” Yerim stuttered. Heejin was too close. She smelled too good. She made her nervous.

“Like mated pairs do?” Heejin emphasized and purred next to Yerim’s ear. Yerim was glad she was still using the binding underwear if not she would be poking Heejin with her penis.

“Heejin…” Yerim breathed out and moved away from her.

“I know you like me, Yerim… We’ve been playing this game for years and that’s fine by me but I know that I will get my first heat soon, I feel it in my bones… Once that happens, I’ll prove to you that I only want you…” Heejin was convinced that Yerim kept rejecting her because she believed Heejin would prefer an alpha over an omega. How wrong Heejin was.

Yerim had never said anything to Heejin’s advances, she had just been polite and thankful and never flirted back but she felt that this time she had something to say.

“Heejin, has it not occurred to you that maybe I just don’t like omegas? Maybe I want an alpha for me…?” Yerim was testing Heejin again without realizing it.

“You only smell like the alphas that surround you. Your friends and your sister. We’re at the age of mating and as far as I know, you haven’t… Maybe, I’m assuming things wrongly but I believe you don’t like alphas much either…” Heejin answered.

“Yeah, you’re right at least on one thing… But, it’s time for me to go… See you, Heejin! Take care!” Yerim disappeared from the scene because she couldn’t find the words to confront Heejin and because she remembered she did have a class to attend.

xxx

One week had passed since Yerim stopped concealing her scent with plastic odors and now it was time for the second part in her plan. Drop the skirts, well not literally drop them because if she did, she would flash Heejin and just thinking about it made her cock hard.

Yerim had opted for the most masculine fit she could find in her closet. She was an alpha, that was true, but overall she preferred girly clothes. Nevertheless, she would push it today to test Heejin once again. She was wearing baggy ripped blue jeans, a flannel over her shoulders, and a yellow cap backwards. She looked like a 13 years old boy.

“Yerim!! Yerim!!” Heejin called for her when she was entering the cafeteria.

“Heejin, hi!” Yerim clicked her tongue at Heejin while the latter looked at her strangely.

Heejin couldn’t take her eyes off Yerim and usually, that was not something to point out but today was different. Yerim was dressed casually, too casually for her. She looked so much different from the composed Yerim with dress skirts and cardigans she had learned to love. She was still captivated by her and even more so than before. Yerim looked good enough to eat.

Yerim didn’t say anything and let Heejin scrutinize her. Heejin was frowning while looking at her but she was also blushing. Yerim didn’t know how to assess the situation, so she asked her.

“Is there a problem with my clothes?” Yerim directly asked Heejin.

“Mmm!! Nope!! Not at all!!” Heejin answered too quickly while avoiding her gaze. She couldn’t believe she liked this urban look on Yerim. It was against everything she said she believed.

“Mmmm… I feel like there is something you want to say...” Yerim urged Heejin to be sincere. She feared Heejin would find her unappealing or less charming. This plan was harder than she had originally thought.

“Mmmm…” Heejin was generally outspoken with Yerim, she flirted openly and made her know about her feelings, so why couldn’t she say she looked amazing?

“Tell me…” Yerim insisted.

“You look fucking hot.” Heejin spat out and covered her mouth as soon as the words were uttered. She had never cursed in front of Yerim. It was not an omega thing to do so.

“What the f-...? What?” Yerim knew Heejin’s abhorrence of foul language and had to bite her tongue not to curse because of the shock. Heejin always told her that she was beautiful, gorgeous. Yet, ‘hot’ was an adjective she had never used.

Heejin looked embarrassed, lowered her head and refused to make eye contact with Yerim. Apparently, the second part of the plan was done and Yerim felt that she had to make the girl feel at ease.

“You look hot too. You do, everyday…” Yerim honestly said and waved her goodbye.

Heejin remained still, watching Yerim’s retreating figure and wondered why she felt tingles in the lower region of her body. Perhaps, her heat would be hitting sooner than she had anticipated and she would gladly welcome it.

xxx

It’s been two weeks since Yerim had started the plan and now it was d-day. The most important day of her self-designed scheme. Today, she would say goodbye to restrictions and welcome freedom. 

Yerim was on her way to her locker wearing gray sweatpants and nothing else underneath. Yes. Yerim was pushing it by not wearing any form of undergarments but she felt confident that boner or no boner, Heejin would like her anyway. Oh, boy, was she wrong.

“Hey, Yerim!!” Heejin greeted Yerim once she saw her approaching her locker. Heejin was pushing an envelope through one of the lockers slits. Another love letter for her, Yerim was sure.

“Hello, Heejin…” Yerim sleazily trapped her against the locker from behind, preventing her from escaping. She inhaled her scent and hissed in delight.

Heejin didn’t know what Yerim had gotten for breakfast but she felt that she should eat courage more often. Yerim had never been bold or assertive as she was being right this moment. She was practically humping her from behind in front of everyone at school.

“Yerim? What are you doing?” Heejin asked not really caring about anything at the moment but the feel of Yerim’s body against her own while she rubbed her lower region onto her ass.

“Heejin, you smell so good!!” Yerim didn’t know what was going on. She was not thinking clearly. She just wanted to do unnecessary poses in front of Heejin so she could notice her penis and now she was rutting against her ass in the hallway. Rutting? It was not her time, was it?

Heejin closed her eyes, rested her forehead on Yerim’s locker and welcomed her thrusting hips as she nibbled her ear and sniffled her scent. The heat surrounding her body was addicting and she gasped intoxicated when the tingling sensation in her lower region ignited once again because of Yerim’s appendage. Yerim’s appendage? What the fuck?

Heejin opened her eyes abruptly and focused on what she felt in her ass. There was something poking her, something large and heavy. It couldn’t be, could it? It just couldn’t be. Her worst fears crashing down in seconds after feeling happy by Yerim’s approach. 

“Yerim... Stop… Stop...” Heejin weakly urged Yerim with sadness. She needed a vocal confirmation of what she assumed. 

Yerim picked up Heejin’s faint voice and stepped back from her position. She felt dizzy. Maybe Hyejoo was right and she couldn’t really control herself. She looked down at herself and noticed a tent in her pants. Heejin was still with her back towards her and hadn’t seen it yet but it was obvious she had felt it.

“Heejin I-...” Yerim whispered in shame

“Please, tell me that I’m wrong… Tell me that what I felt it’s- it’s it-s not… Your pe-pe… I can’t even say it!!!” Heejin didn’t dare to turn around, afraid of the confirmation of her worst nightmare. The girl she loved, the girl she believed to be an omega had been lying to her all this time. Making a fool of herself and evidently laughing at her stock.

“Heejin… Could you please turn around…?” Yerim pleaded to Heejin. She wanted to be upfront with her.

“Just tell me… Do you have a penis or not?” Heejin strained the words out of her mouth with notorious disgust.

“I- I do.” Yerim confessed and felt that her previous assessment had been wrong. Heejin hated her. She had not passed the third step of the plan.

Heejin sighed and started breathing heavily. Her shoulders heaving up and down in obvious distress. She felt tears wanting to fall down from her eyes but she swallowed the pain and welcomed the bitter taste in her throat as she turned around to face Yerim and what she saw, made her world crumble in pieces.

Heejin had expected to see Yerim’s apologetic face but she had been not prepared to see the obvious outline of an erect penis between her legs, as it tightened inside sweatpants and twitched slightly at her inspection. She felt like she would throw up and gave up as tears started leaking down her face.

“Heejin, I wanted to tell you for a long-...” Yerim raised her head once she realized Heejin was staring at her and had the decency to cover herself with both arms.

“Don’t say anything…” Heejin tried unsuccessfully to wipe her eyes but they leaked so much more the moment she heard Yerim’s voice.

“Heejin, I’m so-...” Yerim tried to apologize. She didn’t know what to do to calm Heejin.

“Don’t say anything, please…” Heejin was hiccupping by now, still in the hallway in front of Yerim.

“Heejin, will you just listen to me? Please, let me expl-...” Yerim tried once more only to be interrupted by Heejin.

“Yerim… I don’t understand… Have you been lying all this time?” Heejin tried to compose herself. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn’t know if she wanted to hear Yerim or ran away from her.

“I didn’t want you to hate me…” Yerim carefully said and wished she hadn’t faked anything at all. She had lost Heejin. She could see it in her eyes.

And Heejin wanted to say that she would never hate her but now she wasn’t sure if her words were truthful. She now understood Yerim’s changes throughout the month. She was getting rid of the things that masked her appearance and scent. She felt so stupid. And worse of all, she was in love with an alpha, an alpha who apparently was just like any other alpha and was grinding her dick on her minutes ago with only one thing in her mind. Yerim was just like all the others.

Heejin didn’t want to hate Yerim but she didn’t know what to feel. It was better if she avoided her and gathered her thoughts. It was not a matter of forgiveness, it was a matter of trust and she couldn’t deal with it right now.

“I- I- I just need time to process this…” Heejin finally said and for the first time looked at Yerim differently. There was pain, there was fear but overall there was regret.

“Heejin, please, let’s talk about this…” Yerim tried to come closer to Heejin and the latter stepped away abruptly.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. Leave me alone…” Heejin said and looked around, wanting to escape from Yerim’s presence already.

“Heejin…” Yerim begged Heejin to stay.

“I’m sorry…” Heejin finally said and walked away from her, just like Yerim predicted she would do once she found out the truth. However, even if she had known, nothing could have prepared her for the excruciating pain she was now feeling inside.

xxx

It had been two days since the event that changed Heejin’s life forever. She had avoided going to school because of it but also because she was feeling sick. She had a fever and cramps and overall, she felt miserable and confused. She didn’t know what to do about Yerim. It was evident that she still liked her and despite whatever she might tell herself, she didn’t care she was an alpha. 

Obviously, if she was to be with her, she would have to swallow her foul words about alphas but besides taking a hit in her pride, it wasn’t such a big deal. What bothered her was the lie. Why had Yerim kept a lie for such a long time and since when? They knew each other since they were little, how many years had it been? Was it really because she didn’t want to be hated by Heejin? Was it Heejin’s fault?

Heejin couldn’t stop thinking about it and wished that she had the courage to answer Yerim’s messages that she kept unread. She now had come to realize that although she may still have a strong dislike for alphas, she could never feel that way about Yerim. She liked Yerim as a person and not because of what she had presented as.

Clearly, alphas had a bad reputation but deep down she knew not all of them were terrible individuals. If those were her real thoughts, she would hate one of her mothers too because she was an alpha and that wasn’t the case. It was just easy to be prejudiced and now she was suffering because of it. If what Yerim had told her was true, her prejudice had made Yerim come up with such an elaborate lie for years and although she was also to blame, she couldn’t imagine the pain and suffering of pretending to be someone she was not.

With newfound determination, Heejin decided she would stop being a coward. It had certainly taken Yerim the courage of a lifetime to get rid of her fake persona and tell her the truth. 

Heejin was feeling unusually hot all over and felt the already familiar tingle returning to taunt her, she understood why Yerim had humped her from behind. Heejin had been in pre-heat which could only indicate that she wasn’t sick at the moment, she was still in pre-heat, she had been for two days, hence, she would go in full heat at any time. Fuck.

xxx

Yerim had been feeling awful for the past two days. She was not only feeling down but she was also embarrassed. Words travel fast and by the end of the day, the whole alumni knew that she had been faking being an omega.

Some people congratulated her for having fooled one of the most desired omegas as they misunderstood her goal and thought she just wanted in her pants. The majority looked down on her, though. They thought she was the scum of the earth and they were not wrong. She felt exactly like that.

The only hope she had was that this was her final year in high school and she believed she wouldn’t be seeing these people in the foreseeable future.

Yerim was now driving her car, on the way to the drugstore. She had not been feeling well since her encounter with Heejin. She believed fate was cruel enough and wanted to punish her with a troublesome cold. She was feeling feverish, tired, and had a bit of a headache. She needed medicine because she couldn’t handle feeling sick.

As she was turning the corner with her car, she saw a familiar bicycle coming her way in such a frenzy that if the passenger didn’t hit the brakes any time soon, they would collide with her car’s fenders. Too late, they already did, Yerim thought as she saw a familiar figure toppled over her vehicle.

“Heejin?” Yerim asked incredulously.

xxx

It was true what they said. Being in heat hurt. The pain she felt in her crotch was infuriating. Heejin was hating it but hopefully, she could soothe the pain. She just needed to find the only person who could alleviate her suffering: Yerim.

The instant she felt a heatwave hit her from head to toes, Heejin knew she was fucked or, better said, in need to be fucked. She was glad she was home alone because if not her parents wouldn’t have let her leave the house to search for Yerim. 

What Heejin was doing was overly risky and idiotic. An omega, in heat for the first time, rummaging down the streets and spreading her scent all around while she searched for the only alpha who could sate her, guided only by her smell. She was absolutely crazy. Crazy for Yerim.

She mentally thanked Yerim for having gotten rid of her fake aroma because if not, she wouldn’t be able to find her. Now, she was on a mission, riding her bicycle madly as she sniffed the air, looking for that marvelous scent that was driving her insane just by thinking about it. 

Her body ached for Yerim’s touch, her pussy burned for her cock and her mind yearned for her whole. She needed Yerim. She would prove to her that she didn’t want anyone else but her. She was the only one, her only one, and as she rode aimlessly, sniffing the air like a dog, she could finally differentiate the diversity of scents and why alphas were so cocky. 

They did smell delicious and she felt attracted to the ones she passed while riding. Yerim’s scent, physical appearance, and personality was unparalleled, though. She was salivating, thinking about being intimate with her when finally she detected her scent and rode desperately towards her direction.

xxx

“Heejin?” As soon as Yerim got out of the car, Heejin lunged herself over her, hugged her tightly, and sniffed her. What was going on? Yerim asked herself as a wave of the most appetizing scent she had the pleasure of sniffing filled the air surrounding them. Oh, fuck, Yerim thought.

“Oh, my god… You smell, you smell… So so good, baby…” Heejin was clinging onto Yerim, trying to climb her like a squirrel trying to reach for a nut. A nut indeed is what Heejin craved for.

“Heejin, are you in heat?” Yerim panted as all her senses focused on the girl she wanted to mate.

“I am… Please, there is no time… I don’t know how much time I will be able to hold it… I need you to mate with me…” Heejin answered as she rubbed her pussy furiously onto Yerim’s abs.

“Heejin… It’s not safe being… Being around me… What are you doing here? Did you come alone?” Yerim just wanted to lower her pants and pierce through her entrance, fill her with cum, and knot her for hours but she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

“I told you I would find you the moment I got in heat… And now, here I am… For you to rightfully claim me… Please, Yerim… Claim me, I beg you…” Heejin moaned as she tried to kiss Yerim’s neck.

“Heejin… I can’t, we can’t… This is just heat talk… You hate me… I’m an alpha remember?” Yerim tried to reject Heejin’s kisses.

“I don’t hate you, I love you… I’m sorry… I just needed time but now I know what I want and I want you… I don’t care if you’re an alpha… You’re much more than that…” Heejin knew they had to talk but she needed something else first. A knot.

“Heejin… I- I- This is too much to process at the moment… How do I know you’re not saying this because you’re clouded by lust? I could not handle the pain of having you and then not having you never again…” Yerim was unsure. She wanted to believe Heejin but the circumstances were not helping. 

Heejin stopped her movements and looked at Yerim deeply. Her pupils were dilated. She was flustered and she was breathing heavily. She was warm too, too warm like she had a fever. It couldn’t be.

“Since when are you feeling sick?” Heejin asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

“Since the day we last talked. I was on my way to the drugstore to buy some medicine…” Yerim answered, not understanding where Heejin wanted to get at.

“The medicine you want to buy won’t solve your sickness, baby… I’m the only one that can…” Heejin hugged Yerim and purred in her ear and in that moment Yerim realized what Heejin meant.

“Am I reacting to your heat?” Yerim dumbly asked.

“I believe so, yes… The day you humped me by the lockers I was already in pre-heat… I think that’s why you lost your cool around me…” Heejin provided and Yerim realized that if that were to be true, they were a fated pair. They were to be mates. Heejin was her mate.

“Heejin… Are we mates?” Yerim softly asked her.

“We are, Yerim… I don’t know why it took us so long to realize… But I should have known… The signs were obvious…” Heejin knew Yerim understood what she was trying to say.

“It was my fault you couldn’t get in heat…” Yerim realized with regret.

“It doesn’t matter anymore…” Heejin replied cautiously.

“I was masking my alpha traits and because of that, the omega inside you could not recognize my alpha… If I had been truthful since the beginning it wouldn’t have taken you so much time…” Yerim said painfully.

“I was to react only to you and I’m thankful you decided to be honest because now that I’m feeling what I’m feeling, it has just multiplied exponentially my feelings for you and I’m sure that you feel the same way… We are mates, we belong together…” Heejin sweetly told Yerim and caressed her face.

“Heejin… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to deceive you, ever… I’ve liked you for so long, even before you liked me… It all started when I first got into rut and now that I know we are mates I understand why I liked you since then… My alpha knew that you were the omega for me… I’m so sorry, please forgive me… I just didn’t want you to hate me…” Yerim whimpered tearfully over Heejin’s shoulder.

“I was at fault too… I can’t imagine how you felt, liking me for such a long time just to discover that I hated what you were… I’m sorry, Yerim… I could never hate you… I love you, I truly do… Please forgive me.” Heejin felt content hearing that not only her feelings were reciprocated but that Yerim had loved her for so long.

“I love you too, Heejin… I’ve been in love with you for so long and now I’m so happy that you’re my mate… I want to be with you… I want to mate you…” Yerim responded, feeling the initial stages of her rut.

“Mate me, Yerim. I’m yours to take, my alpha…” Heejin replied before Yerim took her to her car. Heejin’s bicycle, forgotten by the sidewalk. 

xxx

In less than ten minutes, Yerim arrived at Heejin’s. There was no better place to claim an omega than in the tranquility of their own home. Thank god her parents were working at the moment if not she would have had to take her to another place. Now they were naked in bed together, taking their sweet time as they explored each other’s mouth for the first time ever.

Yerim’s back was resting on the headboard of Heejin’s bed and the latter was on her lap. They had been kissing for at least half an hour, both too timid to proceed further even though they were burning to be melted within one another. 

Yerim could notice that this rut was different from her previous ones when she behaved like a feral animal. She was mostly relaxed. She had the urge to be inside her mate but it was not a fuck or die situation. She guessed it was because Heejin was her true mate and she was not wrong as Heejin was feeling the same. She wanted to be filled and pumped but she also wanted to devour Yerim’s face and she was doing so, indulging in the feeling of being together and in love.

“When I was riding my bike and looking for you, I felt that I would die if I didn’t find you…” Heejin let out as she separated her lips from Yerim’s.

“I’m glad I stopped using that awful smelling perfume, babe… I’m so happy I have you in my arms now…” Yerim whispered close to Heejin’s ears as she embraced her and accommodated her mate in her lap so her entrance was near her member.

“Are you going to put it now?” Heejin asked innocently once she saw Yerim taking hold of her dick.

“Do you not want me to?” Yerim carefully asked as she kissed Heejin’s neck, trailing her tongue all over her clavicle and making her moan.

“Can you rub my pussy first?” Heejin asked Yerim as lust filled her eyes and a smirk was displayed on her face.

Yerim blushed at Heejin’s words and took one of the hands she had resting on Heejin’s back and guided it between her legs and when she was about to finger her, Heejin bit her ear.

“Rub my pussy with your cock, alpha… I want to feel your length sliding through my slickness…” Heejin licked Yerim’s ear once she had finished talking and Yerim hissed at the contact. Heejin was so sexy and lascivious. It was expected as she had always been a flirtatious tease but now it was different.

Yerim grabbed her penis firmly and positioned it between Heejin’s parted folds. The mushroom head looked enormous compared to Heejin’s swollen clit and the contrast in their skins made everything more erotic as the redness of Heejin’s engorged cunt glistened beautifully against the paleness of her shaft and the angry purple of her cockhead. Yerim started rubbing the nub sensually while Heejin’s pussy lips hugged her shaft and she grazed the leaking hole that was calling to be filled.

Heejin looked so sinful. Her glassy eyes, her furrowed eyebrows, and her hands covering her mouth as she let out little whimpers while she bit her fingers from time to time, delighted by the feeling of being touched so intimately by Yerim. It was amazing. She hadn’t cared much about penises before. She considered them ugly looking and not appealing at all but Yerim’s, Yerim’s was beautiful.

Yerim’s cock was long, thick and smooth, it didn’t have protruding veins or ridges, it looked really delicate just like herself. It was pale but as she got more aroused it turned a shy red and the head, purple. Heejin loved looking at it and she had been doing it since they had undressed each other. She also loved how her obvious staring made Yerim feel. Yerim was an alpha but she was shy, and she was an omega but she was bold. They were the perfect match of soft and rough.

Yerim was shuddering. She was enjoying herself too much as she had put both her hands behind her, supporting herself on the mattress while bucking her hips upwards and downwards, scrubbing Heejin's soaked cunt while she clung on her as she circled her neck. Her tits bounced in unison with her movements and she was on the brink of climaxing but knew she would regret wasting her seed in any place that was not deep inside Heejin, so she stopped her movements.

“Heejin… You feel too good against me, babe… But I know that if I continue I will spill all over…” Yerim told a confused Heejin.

“... And what’s wrong with that? You can spill your cum in whichever part of my body, baby… I won’t mind… Don’t you want to cum in my face?” Heejin was having too much fun teasing Yerim as she knew the latter was too bashful for her own good.

“Heejin!! Please, don’t say those things… You’re not helping...” Yerim squeezed her balls to prevent her orgasm and Heejin giggled at her as she came closer and licked her neck, biting the skin harshly and making it bruise.

“Aren’t you an alpha, Yerim? Don’t you want to mark me? Shower me with your spunk so everyone knows I’m yours?” Heejin pulled on the marred skin, making Yerim moan in pleasure.

“Heejin!! I just want to cum inside you first… Please…” Yerim confessed and Heejin felt that her mate was the cutest thing ever.

“And why is that, my big bad alpha? Do you want to fill my fertile womb with pups already?” Heejin taunted Yerim further while the latter felt that she would cum just by Heejin’s words.

“I want to, Heejin… But what I want the most is to feel your quivering walls massaging my dick the moment I make you come undone from my pounding…” Yerim turned the tables on Heejin and Heejin could not be more grateful for the change in attitude. She adored her when she was soft but now that she was about to pop her cherry, she wanted her fierce and alpha-like, ironically.

“I want to ravish you, my little omega… Make you scream my name, I want you scratching my back, making me bleed and marking me while I force my way into your tiny needy hole…” Yerim let the primal side of her do the talking when she realized how much Heejin enjoyed her words.

“What are you waiting for, alpha? Do you want a written invitation? Why don’t you just stop talking to me and start fuc-... OH MY GOD, YERIM!!!!” Heejin wanted to continue aggravating Yerim but Yerim let the rut speak for itself as she rammed the whole length of her cock into Heejin’s virgin pussy without any warning, preparation or carefulness.

Heejin would lie to herself if she said that she regretted provoking Yerim. It was true that she was feeling excruciating pain as Yerim took her by the hips and started pulling her down and pushing her down on her rigid cock as she was a fleshlight while her nails dug into her skin. Yet, she welcomed the pain, it felt delicious being ripped open so savagely. Yerim was skewering her insides with her thick prick and as she bounced on her lap, tongue lolled out, hair sticking to her face due to the sweat, and her hands on Yerim’s neck. She knew that there could not be a better feeling than being rag-dolled by a powerful alpha in rut when an omega was in heat.

“OH YES!! YES!! YERIM… HARDER! PLEASE HARDER!!” Heejin urgently told Yerim as she felt her insides burning, soreness all around her entrance as Yerim didn’t stop even for a second as she was now in a rut haze. Fucking and breeding the only thing in her mind.

“Do you like it when your alpha pipes your insides, omega?” Yerim told Heejin as she lowered her back on the bed, taking Heejin while she hugged her, pressing her body onto hers, not losing the rhythm of her pelvis as she plunged her cock deep inside her, her balls hitting her pussy lips as the sounds of powerful smacks filled the room.

“Yes, alpha… I love it!! Please, ruin me!! Fuck my pussy roughly…” Heejin encouraged Yerim, still feeling pain but also a bit of pleasure now that Yerim had changed positions and she was no longer hitting her cervix with the tip of her dick but grazing her welcoming pussy with the smoothness of her perfect cock.

“I thought you hated alphas but look at you know… Screaming like a slut for my prick…” Yerim let out crude words not really meaning them but it was part of the game and she knew Heejin would understand.

Heejin was loving this confident Yerim dirty talking to her. Her thrusts were so vigorous. She was so energetic. Yerim was a whole alpha, alright and she was proving to Heejin that despite her baby looks she was an animal just like the rest of them and Heejin loved it.

“I needed an alpha to fuck me and make me realize my mistakes… I’m a whore loving alpha… I live for my alpha’s meat…” Heejin tried to follow Yerim’s pace but it was impossible, Yerim was going too fast, sliding her dick in and out of her so quickly that her penis felt like a power drill, piercing her insides with ease as the shaft dragged itself deliciously around her canal.

“Oh yes, you are… You’re a cumslut, nothing but a cum dumpster for your alpha, am I right?” Yerim was loving the reactions she was getting out of Heejin as every time she said something degrading to her, her walls gripped her cock tighter, preventing her to move only to release it again and repeat the process in a wonderful tempo.

“Yes, alpha… Please… I exist just to be used by you and filled to the brim with your hot seed… Please, Yerim… Make me round and full with your cum…” Heejin felt her orgasm approaching as Yerim fastened the pace.

Yerim needed to be deeper inside Heejin, she was loving the feeling but she felt that she could do more. She also realized that Heejin was on the verge of cumming and she wanted her first time to be a memorable one. Thus, she kneeled in front of her open legs as she pulled her lower body towards her, situating her pelvis over her thighs as she penetrated her once again while holding onto her waist.

“YERIM!!!” Heejin cried out in surprise at being filled by Yerim again as the latter maneuvered her pelvis forwards and backward into her clenching hole.

Yerim made Heejin jump on the bed as she panted at each punishing stroke of her hips. She was nailing Heejin’s pelvis to the mattress, spearing her open as she saw in that particular position, how her fat pussy lips opened up beautifully while her cock came out of her hole wetter each time she took it out. The squishy sounds that echoed in the room along their moans and grunts formed a beautiful melody as the headboard hit the wall due to the strenuous thrusts against Heejin’s abused pussy,

“My god, Yerim!! It fucking hurts, but it hurts so fucking good!!” Heejin could not believe she had hated cock so much when it was driving her insane. She would become a worshipper of Yerim’s dick, that was a fact. She loved the meat appendage too much. It made her feel complete like it was a missing part of her body that had finally returned to its place or maybe she was just a cock slut.

“Fucking take it, you whore…” Yerim spat at Heejin as she slapped her tits and pulled on her nipples now that she had pulled her torso towards her. She was loving treating Heejin so degradingly as it only encouraged her to clamp on her meat tighter and tighter each time she retrieved her penis.

“Yes!!! Baby… I’m your whore… Fuck me!! Fuck me good!!” Heejin continued to scream lustfully as she felt the impending release coming to her.

“All the times you teased me… Do you know how much my constricted dick hurt? I had to run to the restroom to relieve myself… If I had known you were a willing slut, I would have grabbed you and thrown you onto the floor to service my dick… You do not hate alphas… You love them, you love me…” Yerim threw Heejin on the mattress again positioned her legs over her shoulder as she gave one last agonizing shove inside and came inside her as she changed her initial demeanor and told Heejin the things she truly meant.

“Heejin, I fucking love you… I love you, baby…” Yerim cried as she pressed her body onto Heejin, crashing her and kissing her sloppily because she had never felt so happy than at that moment. Joined by the genitals with the girl she had been in love with for years who also loved her back as she deposited her cum inside her, both losing their virginity to each other.

“I love you too, Yerim… So much, so much… You wouldn’t believe how happy I’m feeling…” Heejin replied to her as she kept orgasming, thick spurts of cum leaking from her pussy as she responded to Yerim’s kisses and cried along with her.

The feeling both were experiencing at the moment, the pleasure, the pain, the fulfilled longing and most of all the love they shared was enhanced by the mating bond and it would only feel greater once they claimed one another rightfully like omegas and alphas were supposed to do and now as they rested from the intensity of their first joining, neither of them could wait long enough to continue loving each other.

xxx

Heejin and Yerim had been making love for hours. Satisfying one another as they reached peak after peak, their bodies were sore and exhausted but the alpha and omega inside them urged them to prolong their loving and keep going at it and it was understandable as Heejin was in heat and Yerim was in a rut triggered by none other than Heejin.

However, as the moon shone from outside the window of Heejin’s room and the time on the clock of her bedside table indicated than in no less than an hour her parents would be arriving for work, only one thing remained to be done before they had to forcefully separate from one another until tomorrow as there was no way Heejin’s parents would let the alpha who defiled her daughter spent the night and heat with Heejin, or so they believed.

“Yerim, I want you to knot me and claim me.” Heejin turned her face to look at Yerim who was spooning her from behind.

“Are you sure, babe?” Yerim wanted to claim Heejin too but only if the girl was completely certain.

“I’ve never been sure of anything more in my life. I want to be with you as your mate, Yerim.” Heejin kissed Yerim sweetly on the lips while Yerim started caressing her breasts.

Yerim and Heejin continued kissing while Yerim grounded her dick into Heejin’s back. Heejin moaned at the contact Yerim’s member made with the cleft of her ass and pressed it further onto her, urging her to enter her and make the bond that would unite them permanently.

Yerim parted Heejin’s lips with her tongue and made her way inside to suction her little muscle, pulling it towards her own mouth while Heejin whimpered in arousal. They were giving open-mouthed kisses to each other but suddenly Yerim pulled Heejin’s face to her and kissed her deeply, passionately and wantonly.

“Get inside, baby… I want you so much…” Heejin whispered between kisses as Yerim took hold of her cock and put it in front of her entrance from behind.

“I love you so much, babe… I can’t believe you’re going to be mine soon…” Yerim replied back and inserted her penis slowly, making Heejin feel her entirely while she embraced her, pulling her even closer and kissing her ardently, both of them moaning at the prospect of being each other’s mates for good.

Yerim began a slow rhythm, undulating her hip carefully against Heejin’s buttocks. They had been making love for hours but she still tried to be careful with Heejin after the initial penetration that had been guided by lust more than anything. 

Heejin loved the feeling of Yerim’s lingering dick in her pussy, there was something in the movements that Yerim made that reached all the spots in her slippery cunt and despite being aching and sore, she more than welcomed that feeling of being completely owned by the alpha, so she stimulated her by clenching and unclenching her walls, something she had learned to control better in the span of a few hours.

“Yerim… Baby… You make me feel so good…” Heejin panted as Yerim started caressing the length of her legs, trailing her fingers slowly onto the taut skin while not losing the pace of her pelvis.

“Heejin… I love your thighs… They are soft but also so muscular, babe… I want to wrap them around my body and hold you as I slid in and out of you…” Yerim told Heejin as she squeezed her thighs lecherously and Heejin arched her back as her dick buried itself deeper into her cunt.

“Fuck, Heejin… You’re unbelievably hot… I wanted to fuck you for so long… I don’t know how I controlled myself…” Yerim licked the shell of Heejin’s ear as she accentuated her thrusts, plunging into her deeper, pressing her ass in a way that made the globes larger which only excited her more.

“Yerim… Ahhhh... Ahhh!!” Heejin moaned as Yerim moved her to lay flatly on the bed and hovered above her as her strokes became more savage.

Yerim bent her knees to aid in the strength of her strokes as she dove into the now-familiar orifice urging her hips upwards, smacking Heejin’s whole body with the power of her thrusts while holding the girl with one arm around her breasts and the other massaging her clit so she would be more soaked once she popped her knot inside her.

“Ahhhh!!! Ahhhh!!! Yerim!!! I can feel it!! I can feel it!!!” Heejin screamed happily the moment she felt Yerim’s knot kissing her pussy lips, the foreign bulge felt amazing as it tried to make its way into her as Yerim pushed her hips.

Yerim had popped her knot many times along the night. Yet, she hadn’t let Heejin feel it. She hadn’t penetrated her completely and left a few inches outside because she didn’t want the girl to feel her knot and think she was obligated to take it. That was not how Yerim was. She wanted Heejin to ask for it, to crave it and desperately plead to be knotted and claimed and fortunately, she had and now as she rubbed Heejin’s pink nub with expertise, she felt the girl open even more to her.

“Pop it, pop it, Yerim…!!! Please…!! Please!!!” Heejin’s screams were ringing on Yerim’s ears as part of her swelling made its way into her canal.

Heejin’s pussy clamped deliciously against it, with so much force, Yerim felt a bit of welcomed pain. Heejin’s lips were trembling while her insides fluttered around the piece of flesh and Yerim could only grunt because of the effort and the pleasure of Heejin's muscles hugging her most intimate part.

“Heejin… You’re so tight, baby… It’s going to be a hard fit…” Yerim warned her mate as she tried pushing it more with no avail which only made the omega despaired.

“Slam your hips into me, baby… Don’t worry, I can take it…” Heejin felt the pain around her abused entrance but her omega needed her alpha inside and she knew she could take it. She was Yerim’s mate, after all, their bodies were made to fit.

“I don’t know… I don’t want to hurt you…” Yerim was sweating because her knot was almost at her full capacity and she felt like cumming but she couldn’t make it fit.

Heejin thanked mentally her worrisome mate but she needed that big knot ripping her open and sealing their love, so she had to take matters into her own hands. She pushed Yerim’s hand away from her neck, put her hands at each side of Yerim’s hips as she assumed a somewhat sitting position above her with her legs bent at the knees and impaled herself completely on the knot taking it in one deep penetration and letting her body fall over Yerim once she had made it enter her.

“AAAAAHHHHH!! YERIIIIM!!!” Heejin couldn’t help but scream in pain and also pleasure the second she felt the knot filling her wholly and for the first time. This was the reason so many omegas were crazy around alphas? She understood it now. Starting tonight, she will also become addicted to Yerim’s knot. The was no better sensation than being filled to the brim with such a wonderful appendage that made her feel like a mere object but also satisfied at the same time as her pussy stretched abnormally around it, expanding from within so her penis could be snugged tightly.

“HEEJIN!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!” Yerim yelled at Heejin mostly in a vain intent to reprimand her but soon forgot whatever she wanted to say once she felt the amazing sensation of being surrounded by so much warmth as Heejin’s pussy choked her penis and quivered around it, milking her of the orgasm she didn’t realize she was experiencing.

“HEEJIN!!!” Yerim groaned in surprise as she felt the two being connected together finally and forgot about the slow pace as her arm circled Heejin’s neck and started pounding into her, fucking her brutally, each thrust making her jump as her cock pierced her cunt from inside not being able to slip outside.

Yerim was so lost in the lust she was feeling that she hadn’t noticed she was choking Heejin. Still, Heejin loved it, there was something about being tender and wild at the same time that she was enjoying too much. Added to the feeling of being with her one true love. The magical sensation of being so close was wonderful and Heejin orgasmed when she felt Yerim’s testicles pushing into her for the first time that night, pressing onto her pussy lips softly.

“YERRIIIIMMMM!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!” Heejin screamed deliriously as she gripped tighter on the length that was making her feel out of this world.

“I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, HEEJIN!!!” Yerim choked out with tears at the amazing feeling of being joined, she was beyond happy, she didn’t know she could feel this way. She was so overwhelmed that she let her alpha take over her and bit Heejin harshly on the neck, piercing through her skin, making it bleed and sealing the mark of mated pairs as Heejin orgasmed once again at the wonderful feeling of being claimed.

xxx

“Did you hear that, honey?” Heejin’s mom was just outside her daughter’s room, having arrived home no less than five minutes ago and hearing strident screams coming from her daughter’s room as she dragged her wife upstairs to check what was going on.

“I don’t need to hear it, sweetie… I can smell it… Heejin’s in heat and I can’t believe she is mating in her room!!!” Her alpha mother replied slightly annoyed.

“Where else would she go? Don’t be mad… It’s safer here…” Heejin's more thoughtful mom tried to convince her wife.

“I know… It's just… I don't want some random alpha in our home, Haseul…” It was the first time for Heejin and obviously, she had taken the first alpha that she could find. It was common for omegas who weren't in relationships just like Heejin.

“What makes you think it's a random alpha… I don't think so, Jungie…” Haseul sniffed the air and smiled gleefully.

“Ah? What do you mean??? Is it-...? Is it her?” Jungeun didn't want to get her hopes up but she hoped the alpha that was with her daughter was the only one she accepted for her.

“I'm sure it is…” Haseul was happy because of her daughter's choice.

Jungeun knew she couldn't barge into her daughter's room but she needed to make sure. Hence, she knocked twice on the bedroom door.

“Heejin!!! You better be with Yerim, if not I will throw down this door!!!” Jungeun yelled while Haseul tried to cover her mouth.

“MRS. KIM!!!!” A shocked scream could be heard from the inside of Heejin's bedroom.

“YERIM!! BEST GIRL!!” Jungeun shouted back, forgetting that she should be checking on her daughter's state and not hyping Yerim. 

Haseul was dying of embarrassment at her alpha's silliness. Jungeun was the high school advisor and she had a soft spot for Yerim. She was not the teacher's pet for nothing and evidently, as an alpha, she knew of Yerim's true nature but wouldn't interfere because she thought she might have her reasons and knowing her daughter, she sure did.

“We'll talk later about you pretending to be an omega, Yerimmie… You're not out of the hook just yet but please mate my daughter well and stay the night… Breakfast will be waiting for you in the morning...!!” Jungeun said through the door and patted the wooden plank before retiring to her bedroom with her wife.

“What the fuck, Jungeun? You're unbelievable… You’re cooking breakfast for the girl that took your daughter's virginity? I don't know why I married you…” Haseul as an omega could only feel what her daughter must have felt at her mother's interruption and it must have been shame. Poor Heejin.

“Because you loooveee this knot…” Jungeun playfully said as she grabbed her crotch and Haseul could not even deny it and dragged her wife to her room to have some fun of their own now that their daughter also had.

xxx

It took twenty minutes approximately for Yerim's knot to pop out once it had made her way inside Heejin and as soon as it was out, she desperately rammed it again and viciously fucked her while Heejin scratched her back as she was carrying her, her legs wrapped around her waist, plunging deeply into her while fondling her amazing thighs just like she had told her before.

Yerim was in mid-thrust when they had been so unexpectedly interrupted. Yerim was beyond embarrassed and remained that way once she knew Heejin's mothers were out of the vicinity. She was still inside her mate but she was not moving, much to Heejin's displeasure.

“Baby, do you want me to do the fucking? Why aren't you moving?” Heejin asked, stressed as she tried to raise her hips and sank down on Yerim's rod with difficulty. 

“Babe!! How can I move? Your mothers are just next room!!” Yerim had been welcomed but she feared Heejin's moms.

“So? I need you…” Heejin whined cutely and Yerim rutted into her again, unable to resist her mate.

“Heejin, you feel so good but it's weird…” Yerim told Heejin but continued her strokes.

“I don't care! I'm in heat and you're supposedly in rut… I want your knot again so you better pop it soon… My mothers can fuck themselves, literally!!” Heejin was clamping down on Yerim's thickness as she bounced up and down fucking herself, not being able to tolerate Yerim's slowness.

Yerim breathed deeply and decided that she should worry about Heejin's mothers later and lunged herself onto Heejin's lips, biting her roughly while she snapped her pelvis with ease, fucking her brutally once again and she did so throughout the night.

xxx

Heejin opened her eyes as soon as the sunlight penetrated the comfort of her room, waking her immediately due to its intensity. 

She was still sleepy but the first thing she noticed was the excruciating pain all over her body. There was not a part in her that didn't ache and screamed for a sweet caress that would make the soreness go away.

She felt like a truck had run over her and had also backed into her again to finish her for good. All the pleasure she had felt the night before apparently had vanished and only the stinginess remained as she tried to push Yerim off her, wishing to take a hot bath instantly. 

However, she realized that Yerim's full knot was still inside her. How was that possible? Why hadn't it deflated? Had they really been mating so much that she had gone unconscious while Yerim still fucked her? 

“Yerim! Yerim! Yerim!” Heejin no longer in a lust haze screamed at her sleeping mate.

“Mom, I don't have classes today…” Yerim cutely replied but Heejin didn't find it the least amusing at the moment. 

“I'm not your mother, Yerim. Pull out!!” Heejin ordered.

“Mmmm I don't want to…” Yerim replied as she hugged Heejin tighter, burying her knot deeper in the process which only made Heejin scream out loud in obvious arousal.

Heejin was being firm but Yerim started kissing her softly as she hovered over her, grounding her pelvis onto Heejin's still wet pussy with an evident desire to continue fucking even if she remained with her eyes closed. It was instinct. 

Full of bruises, bites, her skin red and purple in different places and the scalding heat between her legs as Yerim was keen on fucking her again. Despite feeling half-dead but more conscious than yesterday, Heejin understood that some things would never change.

“I HATE ALPHAS!!!” Heejin let out as she clung onto Yerim and let her fuck her some more. Alphas, so selfish, so cocky, so confident, so addicting and so annoying. She hated them. She hated loving them, loving Yerim as she let her do with her as she pleased despite her initial refusal.

“What did I do now? Is breakfast ready, yet?” Yerim opened her eyes at Heejin's scream and continued steadily fucking her while Heejin just gave up and forced the pain away, letting herself be taken because honestly there was no better feeling than having her mate inside. 

“I hate you, Yerim...” Heejin whispered and arched her back, smiling blissfully as she felt another orgasm coming up while Yerim still banged her at full speed. 

“I love you too, Heejin… My grumpy mate…” Yerim said as she erupted inside Heejin and the latter purred in her ear approvingly of her seed, more than pleased because now she had Yerim and she would never let go of her thoughtful alpha. The only alpha that mattered.

xxx

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
